


This Side of Paradise

by ColleagueOne



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColleagueOne/pseuds/ColleagueOne
Summary: A MoonSun one-shot collection, perhaps.Ch. 1 - PopcornAt first she found it odd ー how much Moon Byulyi loves staring at her, that is.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	This Side of Paradise

At first she found it odd ー how much Moon Byulyi loves staring at her, that is.

Sometimes, Byulyi would just watch with those silly heart-filled eyes of hers while they talk, the most contented smile on her lips, eyes never once leaving Yongsun’s unless it was to glance down at her lips before looking back up into her eyes.

Sometimes, Yongsun thinks it’s a bit too much.

It’s a bit too much because not long after, she would find herself drawn into Byulyi’s gaze, her words trailing off until they both snap out of their reverie, laughing sheepishly at each other for spending yet another minute or two just staring ー just watching.

Sometimes, Yongsun notices it’s her who would be staring at Byulyi instead and she thinks it’s because the younger woman was beginning to rub off on her; their habits mixing together, their favourites blending into one until even their clothes would end up matching.

"Is there something on my face?" There was no use asking, she knew, but she couldn't help but do so anyway. A lazy smile curls from her features as she waits for a reply.

Byulyi blinks a few times, looking very much like a child who had just woken up from their sleep and Yongsun chuckles at that.

The smell of popcorn was slowly beginning to fill the kitchen as they stood idly by the counter, Moon Byulyi at one side and Kim Yongsun the other, both of their elbows resting on top of the marble surface, their chin resting in their palms. A perfect position for them to just relax and observe each other.

"Yes. Your beauty." Byulyi answers and it takes Yongsun all of her strength not to roll her eyes.

Always so greasy. Always with something quirky ー a flirtatious remark, a pick-up line ー ready at the tip of her tongue… "No wonder all the ladies love you, Moon Byulyi," she says flatly, turning so she could watch the pack of popcorn slowly rise inside the microwave instead. "You just can't stop being cheesy, can you?"

"Hardwired to be, sadly."

 _Ridiculous_ , Yongsun wanted to say but she opts to stay quiet, listening instead to the sound of the microwave humming and the popcorn slowly popping one by one.

"I wonder if it's true though," always so talkative, Byulyi continued after a while, her footsteps light and quiet as she made her way towards Yongsun just so she could lay her weight over the Blondie's back, her chin resting on Yongsun's shoulder, "do all the ladies really love me?"

She knows what she's trying to do: fishing for compliments. For praises. She often does that after all and each time Yongsun relents she would wear this silly grin on her face. So childish and easily excitable. So… endearing, Yongsun supposes.

"If not love then you for sure have their attention at the very least."

"How about you then?"

And here it was, Yongsun sighs, turning so she was facing Byulyi instead, uncaring of the small distance between them as Byuyli wraps her arms loosely around her waist, keeping her trapped between her warmth and the counter behind.

 _Here it was;_ the all too obvious trap that Yongsun couldn't help but let herself fall into each time, silently staring up at the lopsided smile on Byulyi's lips. Confident, cocky, _charming_.

She waits for Byulyi to continue ー it's sort of like a game for them now, after all ー their teases moulding together until it has all become a routine that they enjoy just a little bit too much.

Byulyi's hold around her slightly tightens and Yongsun wonders briefly if Byulyi could hear the fast beating of her heart in this silence. Usually, this would be the time where she hits the rapper's shoulder with a loud smack, shoving her away while calling her weird and Byulyi, like always, would just laugh it off, never once apologizing because she already knows she doesn't have to - that deep down, Yongsun finds her greasiness and overly bold actions rather entertaining.

But just this once, Yongsun continues to play along. This time, she reaches out to cup Byulyi's cheek and the grin that forms from the younger's lips easily tugs her own into a smile as well.

"Do I have your attention, Yong?" Byulyi leans in just a little bit closer, and there's this ticklish sensation that rises from the tip of Yongsun's toes up to the tip of her fingers just from that.

At first she found it odd ー how much Moon Byulyi loves staring at her, that is.

But now she's grown used to it. _No._ now she, too, had gotten the habit of staring back, their gazes softening the longer they look at each other in the eyes until finally, finally they let their feelings pull them in, heads slightly tilting in unison, the two of them holding their breaths in anticipation until their lips at last meet and in unison, they begin to relax.

In unison, they let themselves melt into each other's arms.

"Always, Byul."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Catch me at @carryknoweezy on Twitter for some updates or what not!


End file.
